


The Battle

by Angel110



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything started with a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle

It was a warm Friday evening and the street lights were the only source of light at a basketball field where a few hundred people were waiting impatiently for the long awaited event to start. The cheers and whistles were loud and the audience was excitedly calling many names.

“Oh, come on, Tao. Yesterday, you have been so sure of winning this and today you suddenly want to back away? This is your chance to come out really big.“ XiaoLu was massaging his best friend's shoulders to help him relax.

Tao was a tall, handsome and quite muscular man with many talents and a rich facette of personality. His only weakness – or the only weakness he openly admitted – was that he got very insecure when competitions were about to start.

“But gege. What if I only embarrass myself in front of half the town? It's my what? Third time? The first two wins were just luck but this thing here is so big!“ The taller male whined softly and only received a laugh and a pat on his shoulder from his smaller best friend.

“Half the town, huh? You are funny, Tao. It is only around 200 people at max. I didn't know our town was only this small. And I can hear lots of them screaming your name. You got pretty many fans already. You are amazing, Tao.“ XiaoLu tried to encourage his best friend. They were standing a couple metres away from the field, waiting for everything to start. They still had 15 minutes left and Tao could see many rivals. Some of them were still practicing a few lines but if they were not ready yet, those 15 minutes before the start then they would fail anyway.

“Lu?“ Tao tilted his head to someone he had never seen before. A tall man with shoulder-lengthed black hair was standing there with a smaller man that looked more business like, not quite the kind of audience or competitors that were suitable.

“Yes, TaoZi?“ XiaoLu stepped in front of the taller male and fixed the other's hair a bit.

“Do you see this guy there? With the small guy. Do you know him? I usually know of all rappers here in town and I can't imagine a newcomer would join such a big battle already.“ His best friend looked into the direction he meant and shook his head.

“Maybe he just moved here and already has some experience? I don't know. You should try and dye your hair, Tao. You would look fab. Black is so boring. Maybe blonde or red?“ The smaller male grinned and Tao shrugged his shoulders as a loud voice caught their attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is what you all have been waiting for! Thank you guys and girls for coming to the biggest rap battle here in Qingdao! We will start in a few minutes. You guys know how it works. Different rappers from Qingdao and around will compete with each other and you guys are the judges. The rapper for whom you cheer the loudest will get into the next round until we have two finalists left! The winner will receive two tickets to the big, official rap battle in L.A!“ A man with red and black dreadlocks and ear piercings and tattoos was greeting the audience and competitors and explaining how it would work this evening.

“The tickets and flight could be bought as a prize because you guys donated very much this year and I want to thank you all for giving the winner this big chance!“ The audience cheered as loud as they could and some of the competitors were getting nervous already, Tao included.

“Oh my god, Lu! We could go to L.A together! Do you think I am good enough?“ The tall male chewed his lower lip nervously.

XiaoLu laughed softly and shook his head in amusement. “Of course you are! And now go and show them who is the king. If you go first, the others will be intimidated!“

So Tao started first and won easily against a newcomer whose voice wasn't even suitable for rapping and who didn't have any feel of rythm. The competitors were easily reduced to four. One of them was this mysterious guy from before. Tao had to admit he was pretty good but he seemed arrogant and he called himself 'Galaxy Dragon', what a stupid name.

“This Galaxy Dragon guy isn't that bad. Have you noticed any weaknesses, Lu?“ Tao was glancing at the tall man while talking with his best friend. They had a five minutes break and more than half of the audience was cheering his and Galaxy Dragon's name. The other competitors barely had a chance against them and Tao knew already that he was going to be one of the finalists, his old security being back again and he was very sure of winning this.

XiaoLu shook his head as he glanced at the mysterious male and looked back at his best friend. “None. He seems perfect. And he isn't from here. Did you notice his accent? Maybe he is from overseas.“

“I don't know but I will beat him for sure!“ Tao nodded and took a sip of water. “I will use my secret weapon when I compete against him.“

Tao grinned and walked back to the spot where they could be seen by the whole audience. His next rival was one of the weaker rappers. He was good but he had no chance against Tao and the same went for the Galaxy Dragon and his rival. The competitors took turns like before while others took care of the necessary beat.

Tao smirked as he was clearly voted into the final round together with Galaxy Dragon. This was going to be fun.

“Ladies and Gentleman, a round of applause for Tao and Galaxy Dragon! Our two finalists are set with them and now get ready for the final show! We got two very good rappers here and it will be neck and neck! Let's start into the final.“ The guy with the red dreadlocks announced and everyone cheered for the two finalists before another beat started. Tao was first to get into it and adjust his chosen song to the beat. Galaxy Dragon quickly joined in as well and the atmosphere got pretty heated. The audience got louder and was freaking out because the two handsome males were giving a very good show. Only one person stayed quiet, the person that was Galaxy Dragon's company. He only watched silently and seemed to evaluate Tao.

Tao frowned slightly as he recognized what his rival was rapping and soon didn't wait for him to finish his parts but joined him instead. They were really participating with the same song, Tao had just been a little confused because of the other's accent and some English parts.

They walked up to each other and grinned as they got closer to the end of the song. This moment seemed like from a movie but it was actually happening. They were rapping the same lines and the audience loved it.

Both males bowed after the rap was finished and grinned widely to their audience. The guy with the red dreadlocks walked up again and claped into his hands. “Phew, this was one damn hot show from you, guys. But you know there can only be one winner. So it's our girls and guys in our audience now who will decide about your luck or bad luck. So, who was the best of the best this evening and deserves to go to L.A?“

“Tao! Tao! Tao! Galaxy Dragon! Tao! Galaxy Dragon!“ The audience's opinion was mixed but there was a clear winner.

“Okay! Tao, good job! The audience voted you as the winner of Qingdao's big rap battle, that means you and a person of your choice will go to L.A to the very big show! Congrats and you did an amazing show!“ The dreahead patted Tao's shoulder and shook hands with Galaxy Dragon. “Man, you were amazing too but the audience decided. Good job, both of you guys.“

Everyone was cheering loudly for him and congratulating him. Tao could hardly believe what was happening right now. Sure, he had been so sure of winning before but now to be standing there with the tickets in his hands and even Galaxy Dragon congratulating him. It was pretty much at once. He was going to go to L.A, that was a dream of his since he started first with rapping. He had even rapped together with this guy he had deemed arrogant at first. But actually he was pretty cool and nice. Maybe they could become friends.

“My name is YiFan. Nice to meet you and congrats for the win.“ YiFan patted his shoulder with a grin.

“I am ZiTao but you can call me Tao.“ Tao smiled and was sure this was the beginning of a new friendship. What he didn't know yet was that it would become more than friendship and that he was talking to a trainee that would help him become very big just like XiaoLu had called it.

 

~~

 

“What? You found me arrogant?“ YiFan playfully nipped Tao's cheek who was resting on his chest with his arms and legs wrapped around the slightly taller male.

“Correction, I still find you arrogant.“ Tao stuck out his tongue and pecked the other's chest gently.

“Who would have thought that we would become rappers of a famous boy band and a secret couple?“

YiFan raised his brow and pressed his boyfriend into the mattress before climbing on top of him. “You still find me arrogant, huh? And Galaxy Dragon was a stupid name? Who is calling me by this name when they want to make love, my little panda baby?“

Tao blushed slightly and cupped YiFan's cheeks to pull him into the kiss. “Okay, okay. You know I love this arrogant Galaxy Dragon guy. We should go to Qingdao for vacation and join the rap battle this year. I would love to meet Lu again, too.“

“Sounds like a plan to me, baby.“ YiFan grinned and kissed his boyfriend back. Three years after this battle they were successful, loved by millions of people around the world and most important, they loved each other with all their heart. Like lost and found, maybe it was even love at first sight or other clichés. They were happy with each other and their members and families.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm ... it kind of sucks ... Sounded way better when this idea popped into my head ... I will rewrite it at some point but I hope you guys still liked it. Please comment if so!


End file.
